January 2020
January 2020 During the month of January, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 2 FA Cup fixtures. They ended the month 1st in the League. FA Cup: Round 2 Leicester City Post-match Interview "On the whole, I think we deserved that replay. Leicester fielded a strong team, as did we, and while they threatened our goal more than we did theirs, I think our defensive display was brilliant. A replay at the King Power is huge and will be a great day out for our fans. Whether we can take anything from the game, we'll have to see. I am confident that we can give them a run for their money! In other news, I can confirm that Y. Arquin has agreed to a pre-contract with Wisła Kraków and will join them once his contract expires this summer. We took the option to let his contract expire so that we could look to sign a younger winger who could grow with the club. He will still get playing time and will be instrumental in our title run, I am sure." League 1: MD27 Mansfield Town Post-match Interview "They forced us back until the end but we managed to work a goal! We were aware going into the game that they have been struggling at Home, and consequently, they would step-up today in order to not let the team in the best form across every department roll them over. They find themselves second from bottom for a reason. I am sure that if they keep playing like that, then they'll avoid relegation. In the future, we need to try and get that goal a lot earlier as this game could have easily gone differently." FA Cup: Round 2 Replay Leicester City Post-match Interview "I am proud of the team today. It was a tough ask coming to the King Power Stadium, let alone with Leicester fielding their strongest team. While we weren't able to play our usual football, we gave it a good go and that's all I can ask for. I'm pleased that O. Fane got on the scoresheet again as I think that's a sign of his pedigree. It was a towering header to knock in S. Foley's corner which is something we've been working on. In the end, the best team won. But at least we prevented Jamie Vardy scoring against us in 180 minutes. The old man can't even hack it against League One opposition these days! League 1: MD28 Lincoln City Post-match Interview "Frustrating we conceded a goal so early on, but Lincoln really started the match with an electric tempo. But as we often do when conceding first, we kept focused and ultimately put a number of goals past them in response. Our forwards looked like they would score with every chance, which is very pleasing and hopefully something we can replicate in the next game." League 1: MD29 Oxford United Post-match Interview "It has been a long time coming, but Omar finally gets himself a goal directly from a corner! Given that on most match days, he's the tallest player on the pitch, it's surprising that he doesn't get onto many headers. Though he is often marked very tightly! Today was a professional performance and while we always want to score more, a 2-0 victory is fine in my books if it keeps up going up the table! Some quick transfer news in that we have secured a talented player on a pre-contract! Amari'i Bell, a Left-back and Blackburn Rovers, has agreed to join us in the summer. I think this is a great signing for the club as he's young (25), experienced and has plenty of room to develop. With C. Dickinson's situation looking uncertain, we're left with D. Ojo as our main LB. He's played a lot this season and while I believe in his ability, he is still very young. If we are to play in the Championship, it would be nice to have an experienced player who can carry the burden next to Ojo and Dickinson - two players at opposite ends of their careers. Bell slots nicely in the middle! That's everything for us this window. As we progress through the latter stages of the season, we'll evaluate where we are and we'll start making plans for the summer window. If we're able to agree with some players before that point, then even better!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Well, that month flew by! After the hectic December, January felt like it lasted only a week! It did mark the second month in a row where we have conceded 4 goals in a match, though this time it was against a full strength Leicester City. It's disappointing to exit the FA Cup so early but that's what happens when you draw Premier League opposition, the odds are always against you. Maybe next year the draw will favour us a little better! There was quite a lot of movement out of the club too. With players who had already agreed transfers leaving on the first (G. Warren, D. Arnold) and Y. Arquin agreeing to leave the club for Polish side Wisła Kraków in the summer, the squad continues to shape up nicely into Sascha Krause's vision. Though some are concerned by the low numbers he keeps in the squad, it does ensure that everyone gets plenty of playing time. With a number of talented youngsters out on loan and coming through the academy, there's plenty of options to fill out the squad while adding quality in the transfer market, as we did with the pre-acquisition of A. Bell of Blackburn Rovers. He should add some much needed attacking quality to our left flank which is otherwise one of our weakest areas. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This month is tough as there are three players who are all worthy of the award. C. Duffus for his continued goalscoring exploits, O. Fane for his three goals and two assists, as well as playing well in general. Or M. Reuvers who picked up three MOTM awards. On reflection, M. Reuvers deserves the award as he has had 3 months now where he has been a top performer and has always just missed out. He brings real control to our attack and has a fantastic range for picking out runs that would otherwise be missed. He also has an eye for goal which is exactly what you want from your attacking midfielders. Player News Transfer News * Yeovil Town confirms that 17-year old English CB R. Clarke has been recalled from Avenir Sportif Beziers '(''France). * Yeovil Town confirms that 31-year old French RM Y. Arquin has agreed to a pre-contract to '''Wisła Kraków (Poland). He will leave the club in July 2020. * Yeovil Town confirms the signing of 25-year old English LB A. Bell on a pre-contract from Blackburn Rovers (England). He signed a 3-year contract and will arrive in July 2020.